tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Raphs Erzfeind
Am Anfang sieht man auf den Straßen Raph und Fishface kämpfen. Fishface schlägt mit seinem Schwert ein paar mal auf Raph, aber der kann abwehren und verpasst Fishface jetzt einen Kick gegen den Kopf. Dann will er ihn mit seinem Sai schlagen, das fängt Fishface aber ab, und verpasst ihm einen Sprungkick. Und so kämpfen die beiden immer weiter bis auf einmal Leo, Donnie und Mikey von einer Seite und Rahzar und Tiger Claw von der anderen Seite kommen. Leo/Donnie/Mikey: Raph? Was machst du da? Tiger Claw/Rahzar: (gleichzeitig) Xever? Was machst du da? Dann denken sie sich: Wo wir schonmal alle hier sind..... und attackieren sich. Mikey kämpft gegen Rahzar, und Donnie und Leo gegen Tiger Claw. Allerdings müssen sie sich geschlagen geben und ziehen den Rückzug an. Ausser Raph der weiter mit Fishface kämpft. Leo: Raph, jetzt komm schon. Raph: Noch nicht. Ich mach erst ein Sushi aus Fishface Leo: Ich sagte, jetzt komm. Das war ein Befehl Raph: Man (rennt mit den anderen weg) Fishface: Hey. Bleib hier und kämpfe du Feigling. Zurück Zuhause: Leo: Raph, was sollte das vorhin? Raph: Ich wollte Fishface eliminieren. Ist doch was gutes. Leo: Ja, aber wir wollten doch Karai befreien, schon vergessen? Du kannst nicht einfach abhauen nur um jemanden zu verdräschen. Raph: Karai glaubt uns doch sowieso nicht. Die kann Shredder fürs erste ruhig behalten. Leo: 1. Sie kennt jetzt die Wahrheit. Sie hat Splinters Bilder gesehen und uns vor Tiger Claw gerettet. Und 2. ähm und 2. ähm. Es gibt kein 2. Donnie: Jedenfalls wollen wir den Plan morgen nochmal versuchen. Splinter: Welchen Plan? Donnie: Ähm, den wo wir äähm Leo: Die Kraang vernichten. Die haben nämlich einen neuen äähm Raph: Superlayser mit dem sie die Stadt vernichten wollen. Leo/Donnie/Raph: Ja, ganz genau. Hehe. Mikey: Echt? Ich dachte wir wollen Karai befreien. Leo/Donnie/Raph: MIKEY!!! Splinter: Ihr wollt sie also befreien. Leo: Ja, wollten wir. Aber wenn ihr nicht einverstanden damit seit... Splinter: Wieso sollte ich nicht einverstanden damit sein? Sie ist meine Tochter. Mikey: Oh, dann ist ja gut, dann müsst ihr mich nicht verprügeln weil ich geplaudert hab. Raph: Ich verprügel dich trozdem. Splinter: Aber ich komm mit. Ins Hauptquartier der Foot einzubrechen ist gefährlich und das ausbrechen ist noch gefährlicher. Aber erst mal schlafen wir. Wir müssen nicht nur vorbereitet sondern auch ausgeruht sein. Turtles: Hai, Sensei Währendessen bei den Foot: Fishface kniet gerade vor Shredder, und Tiger Claw und Rahzar stehen um ihn rum Shredder: Ich hoffe du hast eine gute Erklärung für die heutigen Ereignisse, Xever. Fishface: Die hab is. Meister Sredder. Is hab diesen Turtle gesehen und ihn angegriffen. Shredder: Das ist keine Erklärung. Fishface: Wenn ihr hier einen Turtle rumspazieren sehen würdet, würdet ihr auch brutal auf ihn losgehen. Shredder: Aber du solltest heute Karai bewachen. Schon vergessen? Was ist wenn auf einmal die anderen gekommen wären und sie befreit hätten.( Dreht sich um und holt seine Klingen raus) Fishface: Oh oh. Shredder: Du hast mich auch schon vorher enttäuscht Xever. Und jetzt schon wieder. Sieht aus als hätte ich keine Verwändung mehr für dich. Fishface: Bitte Meister Sredder. Gebt mir eine letzte Sance. Is werde eus nie wieder entäusen. Is versprese es. Shredder: Na gut. Du bekommst eine aller letzte Chance. Jetzt geht Beim rausgehen kommen Tiger Claw, Rahzar und Fishface ins Gespräch. Rahzar: Warum hat Shredder Karai eigentlich eingesperrt? Tiger Claw: Na weil sie jetzt die geheime Wahrheit kennt. Rahzar: Welche geheime Wahrheit? Tiger Claw: Erzähl ich vielleicht später. Ich muss jetzt los. Rahzar: (zu Fishface) Weißt du wovon er geredet hat? Fishface: Keine Ahnung Die Turtles sind nun wieder aufgestanden, aber bevor sie ins Hauptquartier der Foot eindringen wollen, verlangt Splinter das sie noch etwas trainieren müssen und zeigt ihnen ein paar neue Moves. Dann gehen die Turtles mit Splinter und April und Casey die auch noch zur Hilfe gekommen sind über die Dächer New Yorks bis zu Shredders Hauptquartier. Aber aufeinmal bemerkt Irma die gerade auf der Straße ist April auf den Dächern und ruft laut zu ihr: APRIL! WAS MACHST DU DENN DA OBEN? Casey: Ist man eigentlich nirgendwo vor der sicher? April geht runter zu Irma April: Oh. Hi, Irma. Ich hab nur äähm die schöne Aussicht da oben genossen. Irma (misstrauisch) Aha. Und da April und Irma direckt vor dem Foot Clan-Hauptquartier stehen bemerken ein paar Foot Bots die beiden und greifen sie an. April weicht ein paar Schlägen eines Foot Bots aus, aber dann schnappt sich einer von ihnen Irma. Irma: HILFE! April: Irma! (schlägt mit ihrem Tessen den Foot Bot k.o. der sie gefangen hält und dann noch den anderen der sie angegriffen hat.) Irma: April! Woher kannst du so gut kämpfen? Und was hast du da? Ist das ein Tessen? Eine japanische Ninjawaffe die schon seit Jahrhunderten vorallem von Kumunitjis u.s.w. Casey: Bla Bla Bla Auf einmal kommt ein weiterer Foot Bot und schlägt April Donnie: APRIL! WARTE! ICH KOMME. Leo: Und was ist mit ihrer Freundin? Wir können nicht riskieren das uns noch mehr Menschen sehen. Raph: Ich erledige das! Donnie und Raph springen runter. Donnie schlägt den Foot Bot k.o. und Raph verpasst Irma vorher schnell einen Lämungsgriff April: Was sollte das denn, Raph? Raph: Sie hätte uns sonst gesehen! April: Hättest du das nicht anders regeln können? Ich meine was wird sie denken wenn sie aufwacht. Raph: Sie wird denken das sie das ganze nur geträumt hat weil du sie jetzt nach Hause bringen wirst. April: Na schön. (Geht und nimmt Irma mit) Dann gehen Donnie und Raph wieder rauf zu den anderen und nun wollen sie alle durchs Dach gehen. Aber plötzlich bemerkt Raph, Fishface auf einem der Dächer. Raph: FISHFACE! (Geht zu ihm) Leo: Raph bleib hier. Warte. Raph ignoriert das allerdings und stürzt sich auf Fishface und liegt nun auf ihm. Raph: Sorry, Fischstäbchen. Dein seltsames Akrobatik kann mit meinem Ninjutsu nicht mithalten Fishface: ES HEIßT CAPOEIRA! Und es ist die einzige Kampfart mit der du das hier machen kannst (Schafft Raph mit einem fantastischen Breakdance-Manöver von sich runter. Dann holt er sein Schwert raus und kämpft mit Raph) Die anderen beobachten das Mikey: Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Donnie: Ich weiß. Das Raph uns versetzt nur um gegen seinen Erzfeind zu kämpfen. Mikey: Nein, ich meinte das Murakamis Laden gerade vollkommen leer ist. Es weiß wohl keiner in der Stadt wie gut seine Pizza Gyoza ist. Alle: Stöhn Leo: Jetzt fehlen uns schon 2. Wir müssen die Mission wohl abbrechen. Splinter: Nein. Ihr wird überhaupt nichts abgebrochen. Wir erledigen das trozdem. Und Splinter, Leo, Donnie, Mikey und Casey machen sich auf. Als sie auf dem Dach des Hauptquartiers sind überlegen sie sich erstmal einen Plan. Leo: Das ist der Plan: Ähm, Donnie überlegt sich etwas. Donnie: Ok. Am besten geht einer von uns erstmal ins Quartier mit Shredders Thron um die Umgebung abzusichern. Leo: Das erledige ich. Donnie: Ok. Wenns da mit Shredders Handlangern Probleme gibt kommt am besten noch einer zur Hilfe nach. Casey: Das mach ich. Splinter: Wenn die Umgebung gesichert ist gebt ihr mir ein Zeichen das ich Miwa befreien kann. Michelangelo. Du kommst mit mir. Donnie: Dann bleib ich oben um schnell euch alle zu warnen wenn es Probleme gibt. Casey: Guter Plan, Stockfrosch Donnie: STOCKFROSCH? Soll das mein Codename sein? Casey: Nö. Hab dich extra so gennant weil ich wusste das du dich darüber aufregst. Donnie:GRRH Splinter: Genug. Wir legen los. Jeder auf seinen Posten Und es geht endlich los Leo geht zuerst auf seinen Posten und sieht und hört erst keinen, hat aber den Verdacht das er schon endeckt wurde und man ihm eine Falle stellen will Auf einmal schlägt ihn eine Tigerklaue brutal gegen den Kopf auf den Boden. Es ist Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw: Nett das du gekommen bist. Dann können wir endlich zu deiner Vernichtung schreiten, Turtle. Auf einmal erklingt eine Stimme von oben: Werden wir ja sehen wer hier vernichtet wird. Es ist Casey der auf Tiger Claws Rücken springt und ihn an den Ohren zieht. Tiger Claw versucht ihn abzuwinden. Tiger Claw: Lass los. Lass los. Casey steuert mit Tiger Claws Ohren ihn immer wieder gegen die Wand. Tiger Claw: Aua. Lass das. Casey: Sorry. Ich mach grad erst meinen Führerschein Dann schafft es Tiger Claw, Casey zu packen. Er schleudert ihn herum und wirft ihn gegen die Wand. Tiger Claw: Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Kumpel (Holt mit seiner Hand zum Schlag aus) Aber Casey holt seinen Elektroschocker raus und setzt Tiger Claw ausser gefecht. Leo geht es inzwischen wieder besser. Leo: Gut gemacht, Casey. Wird endlich Zeit für dein Ende, Tiger Claw. (Holt mit seinem Schwert zum Schlag aus) Aber das wird von einer Wolfshand abgefangen. Es ist Rahzar. Er pakt Leo und wirft ihn gegen Casey. Rahzar: So leicht nun auch wieder nicht. Casey: Waah! Was ist das? So ein riesiger Werwolfmutant Leo: Ja sozusagen. Wir nennen ihn Rahzar. Rahzar: Bereit für den Kampf? Leo: Komm Casey. Zusammen haben wir den im Griff Und der Kampf beginnt Währenddessen finden Splinter und Mikey schnell das Gefängnis und springen runter. Karai endeckt die beiden. Karai: Vater. Ihr seit gekommen um mich zu retten? Splinter: Natürlich. Denkst du ich lass dich einfach hier als Shredders Gefangene? Karai: Ihr hättet nicht herkommen sollen. Mikey: Wieso nicht? Karai: Es ist eine Falle. Shredder: (der am anderen Ende des Raums ist) Und ob es eine ist. Mikey: Shredder! (rennt auf ihn zu, wird aber jetzt von Foot Bots attackiert und muss gegen sie kämpfen.) Shredder: Das werden wir beide unter uns beenden, Hamato. Ich will dich ein für alle mal vernichten. In einem Zweikampf Splinter: Wie du willst, Shredder. Lass dies unsere letzte Schlacht sein. Du hast mir alles genommen, du hast ein unschuldiges Kind belogen und eingesperrt und jetzt bekommst du deine Rechnung Und es geht los Währendessen auf den Dächern New Yorks.thumb|Raph vs Fishface Raph und Fishface kämpfen immerncoh. Fishface springt mit einem Salto auf Raph zu, der weicht aber aus und schlägt nun mit seinem Sai haarscharf an Fishface Kopf vorbei. Dann macht Fishface einen Sprung aufs nächste Haus. Raph springt hinterher, und während Raph springt wirft Fishface ein paar Wurfmesser nach ihm, der kann aber gerade so ausweichen. Raph: Ich werde dich vernichten. Egal wie lange dieser Kampf dauert, ich werde niemals aufhören dich zu bekämpfen. Fishface: Sön, dann war is ja eine gute Ablenkung Raph: Ablenkung? Fishface: Ja. Sredder, Tiger Claw und Bradford vernichten gerade Splinter und die Turtles während du gegen mich kämpfst. Raph: Was? Ich bin so ein Idiot. Ich hab meine Famillie im Stich gelassen. Und wieso? Nur um meinen Erzfeind zu vernichten, was ich für wichtiger als alles andere halte. OMG. ICH BIN WIE SHREDDER! Dann kommt Fishface und kickt Raph zu Boden der noch mit sich selbst spricht Fishface: Und du wirst es auch nie schaffen. Is verniste jetzt dis. Raph: Oh nein, das wirst du nicht. Ich gehe. Fishface: Was? Raph: Meine Famillie ist mir wichtiger. Um dich kümmer ich mich später. (Geht weg) Fishface: Hey. Bleib hier um kämpfe du Feigling (Geht ihm hinterher) Tiger Claw ist nun wieder zu sich gekommen und jetzt müssen Leo und Casey gegen Rahzar und Tiger Claw kämpfen. Casey kämpft gegen Rahzar und Leo gegen Tiger Claw aber sie werden beide mit Leichtigkeit besiegt, und sehen nun ihr Ende vor sich, aber auf einmal kommt April noch dazu, und rettet die beiden indem sie sie zur Seite schubst kurz bevor Tiger Claw sie schlagen wollte. Rahzar: Na toll. Immer wenn wir kurz vor dem Sieg sind kommt etwas dazwischen und es geht wieder von vorne los. Tiger Claw: Dann beenden wir das jetzt endgültig Und der Kampf geht weiter Hinten im Gefangenensall sieht es gerade so aus: Mikey kämpft weiter gegen die Foot Bots die immer mehr werden und Karai sieht beim Kampf Splinter vs Shredder den spektakulärsten Kampf ihres Lebens: Splinter will mit seinem Stock, Shredder schlagen aber der duckt sich und will Splinter jetzt ein Bein stellen. Der springt aber vorher über Shredder hinweg und versucht jetzt eine Attacke von hinten. Erst macht er einen Sprungkick und trifft Shredder am Kopf und dann noch eine Attacke mit seinem Stock das kann Shredder abwehren indem er Splinters Stock zerstückelt. Jetzt schlägt Shredder brutal mit seinen Klingen zu aber Splinter kann ausweichen Splinter: Karai. Hilf mir Karai: Wie denn? Ich bin hier eingesperrt. Splinter: Du hast viel mit Shredder trainiert. Du müsstest seine Angriffe kennen. Karai: Stimmt. Shredder kommt angelaufen Karai: Achtung. Er versucht jetzt einen Kopfschlag mit seinen Klingen. Das tut er auch. Splinter duckt sich, schnappt sich dann Shredders Arm und wirft ihn gegen die Wand. Shredder steht wieder auf und kommt nochmal angerannt Karai: Jetzt macht er einen Sprungkick Das tut Shredder auch. Splinter kann abwehren, aber dann macht Shredder einen 2.Kick der Splinter im Gesicht trifft Shredder: Tja, alle meine Tricks kennst du aber nicht Karai. Bei den anderen: Leo, April und Casey schlagen sich ganz gut können aber Tiger Claw und Rahzar nicht besiegen. Casey: Was machen wir jetzt? Wir haben keine Chance April: Hey, ich habs. Ich hab noch ein Dose mit Metsubushi. Casey: Und was ist das? Leo: Blendpulver das vorallem von asiatischen Ninjas im Kampf angewendet wird (wird von Tiger Claw geschalagen) Tiger Claw: Ihr redet zuviel. (Greift jetzt Casey an) Casey: APRIL! FEUER! April attackiert Tiger Claw mit Blendpulver und danach noch Rahzar. Die beiden versuchen weiter zu kämpfen können aber durch das Blendpulver nicht so gut sehen weshalb sie den Rückzug antreten müssen da sie jetzt nicht mehr gewinnen können. Leo: Das hätten wir. Donnie hast du einen Zwischenbericht für uns? Donnie: Mikey kämpft schon seit ner Weile gegen die Foot Bots und Splinter gegen Shredder. Bisher hat noch keiner einen vernichtenten Schlag gelandet. Warte. Jetzt kommt Raph auf einmal noch durchs Dach. Und Fishface hinterher. Leo: Dann kommen wir jetzt am besten auch noch. Und dann gehen alle in den Gefangenensaal Dort kämpft Splinter immernoch mit Shredder. Dann kommt Raph durchs Fenster und rennt auf Shredder zu um ihn zu schlagen. Shredder merkt es aber rechtzeitig und verpasst ihm einen schnellen Drehschlag bis er sich wieder Splinter zuwendet. Raph liegt nun auf dem Boden und wird von Fishface attackiert. Mikey der nun die Foot Bots besiegt hat kommt Raph zur Hilfe und verpasst Fishface einen Schlag mit seinen Nunchakus. Dann steht Raph wieder auf und kämpft gegen Fishface. Splinter schafft es jetzt Shredder gegen Karais Gefängnis zu schleudern. Da er jetzt genau vor der Zelle liegt schafft es Karai an ihn ranzukommen und holt mit ihrem Dolch zum Schlag aus. Doch Shredder fängt das ab nimmt Karai in die Hand und will sie nun vernichten. Shredder: (zu Karai) Wie kannst du es wagen? Mach dich auf dein Ende gefasst. Splinter will Shredder attackiern wird aber jetzt von den Foot Bots attackiert. Leo, Donnie, April und Casey kommen jetzt auch durchs Dach und Leo sieht das Shredder, Karai töten will. Er schreit NEIN! und rennt auf Shredder zu der schlägt ihn aber hinweg. Raph hat es jetzt endlich geschafft Fishface zu Boden zu ringen und will ihn jetzt vernichten, aber als er sieht das Shredder, Karai töten will überlegt er es sich anders. Shredder schlägt jetzt mit seinen Klingen auf Karai zu, wird aber gerade noch so von Raphs Sais abgefangen. Raph verpasst Shredder jetzt einen Handstandkick und einen Schlag mit seinen Sais. Splinter hat es geschafft die Foot Bots zu besiegen. Raph rennt jetzt auf Shredder zu um ihn zu vernichten der noch am Boden liegt aber er wird von Fishface abgefangen und weggeschlagen Jetzt kommen noch Tiger Claw und Rahzar durchs Dach die sich wieder erholt haben. Jetzt attackiert Tiger Claw seine Feinde mit all seinen Pistolen. Leo: Und jetzt, Sensei? Splinter: Wir gehen. Leo: Was? Splinter: Wenn wir überleben wollen wär es jetzt besser zu gehen. Wir kommen wieder. Sie gehen. Zurück Zuhause: Splinter: Ich bin stolz auf dich, Raphael. Du hast deinen Rachefeldzug vergessen und dich entschlossen Karai zu retten. Raph: Eigentlich glaub ich immernoch das sie uns nicht glaubt. Aber wenn ihr es glaubt werde ich euch helfen. Denn nichts ist mir wichtiger als meine Famillie. Leo: Aber moment mal. SHREDDER HAT KARAI WAHRSCHEINLICH GETÖTET ALS WIR GEGANGEN SIND. Splinter: Nein. Sowie ich Shredder kenne wird er sie erst vernichten wenn wir zurückkehren. Ich glaube er will sie weiterhin als Köder benutzen. In Shredders Hauptquartier: Shredder: Du hast schon wieder versagt Xever. Du hast deine letzte Chance vergeigt. Fishface: Nein, bitte Meister. Is.. Shredder: Aber.... du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Und dafür lass ich dich weiterhin meine Dienste ausführen. Egal wie erbärmlich du darin bist. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen. Rahzar, Fishface und Tiger Claw gehen raus und kommen dabei wieder ins Gespräch. Rahzar: Erzählst du uns jetzt endlich von dieser geheimen Wahrheit von der Karai jetzt weiß, Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw: Sorry, keine Zeit. Ich muss schnell einen Kopfgeldauftrag erledigen Rahzar und Fishface entscheiden sich Karai danach zu fragen und gehen zu ihrer Zelle. Rahzar: Karai. Tiger Claw hat gesagt das Shredder dich eingesperrt hat weil du jetzt die geheime Wahrheit kennst. Karai: Ja? Fishface: Und welse geheime Wahrheit is das? Karai: Ihr wisstes nicht. Okay. Dann macht euch drauf gefasst. Shredder hat meine Mutter getötet und Splinter ist mein Vater. Rahzar und Fishface schauen geschockt ENDE? Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Von Nico erfundene Episoden Kategorie:Fantasie oder noch nicht sicher